Happy birthday!
by ClumsyD
Summary: Además de ser un día antes de Navidad, es su cumpleaños. / HaruTaka — One-Shot /


**¡Hola! De verdad quería escribir algo por el cumpleaños de Haruka, pero estoy de viaje y no podía, así que me he hecho el tiempo para poder hacerlo. Quedó un poquitito largo, pero espero que lo soporten hasta el final :3 (¿)  
En fin, lo escribí muy rápido y no me gusta como quedó, pero no se… espero no esté tan horrible D: además son las dos de la mañana por donde estoy y estoy más dormida que despierta xD**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Su habitación estaba oscura, y sólo un poco de luz de afuera que lograba entrar por la persiana cerrada la iluminaban. _"Pareciera como si el invierno se hiciera cada año más frío…" _pensaba Haruka, mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba entre sus sábanas y frazadas.  
Ya con la mente más clara, y un poco menos de sueño, recordó la fecha. Una gran sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Y aún así todavía le daba pereza tener que levantarse. Sin mover más que su mirada, miró el reloj que está en la mesita al lado de su cama. 10:32 p.m., era aún por la mañana. Debería levantarse si no quería perderse el desayuno. Y por supuesto que no quería.

De mala gana dejó su cómoda y cálida cama para ir al baño. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío al sentir el helado clima de su habitación. Pero pronto comenzó a sentir el efecto que creado por la estufa.  
Una vez hechas sus necesidades, fue escaleras para abajo para desayunar.

Por suerte, ese día no tendría que ir a la universidad ni al trabajo, gracias a las vacaciones de invierno.

No se tardó mucho en que su teléfono empezara a sonar, mientras le llegaban mensajes de todos sus amigos felicitándolo. Los leía contento, a lo comía su desayuno.

_Líder~:  
Hey, chico, feliz cumpleaños. Te esperamos por la tarde, te festejaremos a ti y navidad también. Habrá mucha comida._

_Setotototo:_  
_¡Hey, amigo, feliz cumpleaños! Tsubomi está preparando mucha comida deliciosa para ti ¡Te esperamos!_

_Kano:_  
_Y que cumplas muchos más~ Veinte ya, no es así? Qué anciano~_

_Mary-chan:  
Feliz cumpleaños y felices fiestas, Konoha-kun! Te tejí algo para el frío, no puedo esperar a que lo veas nwn_

_Momo-chan:_  
_HEYYY feliz cumpleañoooos! ya andas bastante grande, eh? jaja ;)_

_Ayano-chan:_  
_Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-san! Todos estamos organizando la base para cuando vengas :D Shintaro es tan malo que no tiene ganas de mandarte un mensaje :c pero bueno, al menos me dijo que te dijera feliz cumpleaños de su parte :3 te esperamos~_

_Hiyo~:_  
_Konoha-saaan! Feliz cumpleaños! El perdedor de Hibiya no quiere decirte nada, pero a nadie le importa. No puedo esperar para verte hoy, y darte un buen abrazo!_

Haruka reía ante aquellos mensajes, mientras les contestaba con agradecimientos y anuncios de que está impaciente por ya ir. Le alegraba bastante que todos se hayan tomado el tiempo para escribirle esas bonitas palabras. Ya quería ir. Pero según lo que sabía, no podría. Aún estaban preparando todo. Debieron de haberse levantado bastante temprano.  
Pensándolo mejor, notó como la única de la que no recibió nada (exceptuando a Hibiya y Shintaro, que malvados) fue Takane. Puso un puchero ante el pensamiento, tratando de auto-consolarse diciéndose que ella tal vez seguía dormida.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar por un mensaje nuevo. Le causó un poco de risa que Takane le haya mandado un mensaje justamente cuando estaba pensando en ella.

_Tatatatakane~:  
estoy en 5 min asi q esperame_

La horrible forma en la que Takane escribe abreviando todas las palabras que se le sean posibles se mostró en la pantalla. Sin embargo, al leer ese mensaje, se tensó un poco. Aún seguía en su pijama (es decir, su ropa interior) _(invierno, por cierto)_ y con el cabello todo desordenado, así que salió disparado a su habitación para vestirse. Claro que no podría recibir a su novia con aquellas pintas ¿no?

Una vez vestido, se miró en el espejo y se acomodó medianamente su descolorado cabello. Estaba hecho un desastre justo como todas las mañanas, y sabía que nadie le creería si él dijera que de hecho sí se peina. No es como si "se peinara", pero se lo arregla tan solo un poco, hasta que quede todo desordenado, pero no tan exageradamente desordenado. _Él es un chico con clase._

— Pfff, ¿qué haces? ¿te pones bonita para mí? — la inconfundible voz de Takane se escuchó cuando ella entraba a su habitación, y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Haruka se sobresaltó un poco al oírla, y se dio vuelta de inmediato, un poco colorado por haber sido visto. Estaba por preguntar cómo fue que entró, pero luego recordó que él le había dado las llaves de su casa. En realidad habían sido sus padres (quienes en ese momento, estaban por desgracia en un viaje de negocios), pero no es como si a él le molestara la idea.  
Rió un poco avergonzado, se acercó a Takane y le robó un beso como saludo. Ahora la colorada era ella. Era increíble que aún luego de tantas veces que se besaron, ella se seguía avergonzando. De todos modos a él le encanta poder hacerla ruborizar de esa forma.

— ¿Vamos a ir a la base los dos juntos? — preguntó Haruka, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Takane terminó de entrar, cerrando la puerta y tirándose en la cama, mientras bostezaba.

— Sí, pero más tarde. Vine porque no tenía ganas de ponerme a hacer una decoración que era una mezcla de una fiesta de cumpleaños y navidad. — contestó ella, quien seguía tumbada en la cama, inhalando no tan disimuladamente el aroma de él impregnado en la almohada. — Además, ya sabes, la líder se pone muy tensa cuando hay que hacer festejos y eso, así que estaba especialmente mandona. Y Kano molestándola no era de mucha ayuda. Así que dije que vendría a verte para hacerte compañía mientras ellos preparan todo. —

— ¿Para resumir, viniste aquí para no tener que ayudar con la organización y poder escaparte de la líder? — preguntó, bastante divertido por la explicación que le dio ella.

— Básicamente. —

— Qué cruel, usándome de excusa para holgazanear. — él se hizo el ofendido, cruzando sus brazos, mirando al costado e inflando sus mejillas, como si estuviera enojado.

— No lo veas por ese lado, tarado. — respondió ella, con bastante ternura ante la acción del chico. — Además… t-tenía ganas de verte. Ya sabes, para decirte feliz cumpleaños y todo eso… —

Haruka cambió su expresión y la miró, mostrándole su más sincera sonrisa.  
— ¡Gracias, Takane! — agradeció, y ella levantó la mano y la movió en el aire, cosa que aparentemente significaba "no agradezcas."

— También te quería preguntar algo. — Takane se sentó en la cama, mirándolo. Él le respondió con un sonido de curiosidad que le indicaba que prosiguiera con su pregunta. — ¿Qué quieres que te regale? —

El chico la siguió mirando como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, aunque sí había escuchado. Le acababan de preguntar lo que no quería que le preguntaran. Y por si fuera poco, fue ella. La podía escuchar cómo empezaba a quejarse porque él no contestaba.

— Ehhhh, Takane… honestamente no quiero nada. — sinceró Haruka, con una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustó mucho la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su novia.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Nada de nada? — insistió, pero él negó con la cabeza. — ¡Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras! —

— No realmente… —

— ¿Un cuaderno para dibujar? —

— El que tengo está nuevo… —

— ¿Lápices, pinturas, o pinceles? —

— De hecho hace poco reemplacé mis suplementos de arte, así que tengo todo… —

— ¡Rayos! Uhh… —

— Takane, en serio. No quiero nada. — decía él, pero ella parecía negada a querer escucharlo. Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos tratando de que se le ocurra algo.

— ¿Algún peluche? A ti te encantan los peluches. — ni bien Takane dijo esto, Haruka giró su cabeza para mirar la montaña de peluches que había en una parte de la habitación. Ella también miró y sonrió nerviosa. — Míralos, piden a gritos otro amigo. —

— No, Takane. No quiero que gastes dinero en algo que no necesito ni quiero. — él la miraba bastante serio. Y ella se tumbó boca abajo en la cama con un suspiro de fastidio.

Hubo un rato de silencio, en el que Haruka se acercó y se acostó a su lado. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, él sonrió, y ella volvió a insistir.

— ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? —

— Nada. —

— Maldita sea, Haruka. — dijo ella, mientras que él se empezaba a reír. — Es que en serio tiene que haber algo que tú quieras. —

Haruka se quedó callado, decidiendo hacer un esfuerzo para pensar en algo. Algo no tan caro… pero es que de verdad no quería nada. Ya tenía todo lo que quería. ¿Qué más podía pedir?  
— Bueno, hay "algo" que quiero. — dijo por fin, y Takane, emocionada, se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse levemente. A él le dio mucha ternura que ella se muestre tan feliz al saber que podría darle algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó, con cierto brillo y emoción en sus ojos.

— Todo lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños eres tú. —

Takane volvió a tumbarse y Haruka se reía, porque lograba ver sus orejas completamente rojas.  
— Es en serio, Haruka, deja de decir tonterías. —

— ¡Yo también lo digo en serio! —

— No, tonto. ¡Dime que quieres para tu cumpleaños! —

— Ya te dije ¡te quiero a ti! — él la atrapó en sus brazos, y ella sorpresivamente se dejó abrazar. Hubo un pequeño silencio. — ¿Takane? —

— ¿Lo dices en serio o qué? ¿soy lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños? — preguntó ella, separándose un poco para verlo a la cara. Estaba bastante sonrojada y él por suerte pudo contener sus ganas de besarla.

— Síp. No podría pedir más. — más silencio.  
_"¿Por qué el silencio? ¿…está enojada por eso?" _pensaba él, con cierta preocupación. Estaba por romper el hielo aunque ni sabía qué era lo que diría, pero Takane habló primero.

— ¿Te refieres a que me quieres como regalo? — siguió preguntando, y él sólo asintió con una sonrisa un tanto confusa. — ¿Y te refieres a eso como… en una forma… sexual? —

Ahora ambos estaban con la cara toda roja, y él empezó a decir sílabas sin sentido tratando de formular palabras. Ella se lo había malinterpretado.

— ¡N-no! ¡me refería en una forma romántica! ¡Takane, malpensada! ¡pervertida! — empezó a decir él, y Takane trataba de defenderse al ser llamada de tal manera.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡P-pero es que si lo dices de ese modo cualquiera se pensaría eso! ¡Por un momento creí que querías que te regalara mi virginidad o alguna cos…! o alguna cosa así… — había empezado su oración gritando, pero se dejó llevar por las palabras y terminó por decir algo vergonzoso. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, insultándose a sí misma mentalmente.

— N-no, no quise decirlo de esa manera. A-aunque sí haya sonado así- no es como si no quiera hacerlo contigo- es decir- me refería a que te quiero conmigo- no que te quiero desnud- es decir- —

— Haruka, ya cierra el pico. —

— De acuerdo… —

— Así que… solamente quieres que esté contigo. Ese quieres que sea el regalo. — ella suspiró, tratando de calmar el rubor de sus mejillas.

— Más que suficiente. — él la abrazó nuevamente, ya sin nada de vergüenza.

Ya sin más nada que decir, Takane se resignó a que Haruka no le diría nada y decidió no seguir molestando con el tema. Él atrajo las frazadas y sábanas para taparla tanto a ella como a él, mientras que los pies de ambos jugueteaban juntos. Se estaba por quedar dormido, pero le vino algo a la mente.

— Takane, ¿qué quieres para navidad? — preguntó, y ella suspiró con fastidio. Tendrían que someterse a la misma conversación, pero con los roles al revés.

— Nada. —

— ¿Segura? —

— Ya tengo lo que quiero. — contestó ella, y acto seguido se apegó más a él. Haruka sonrió, pero no se daría por vencido.

— ¿Y qué sería eso? —

— No me hagas tener que decirlo. — ella lo abrazó levemente más fuerte, y él hizo lo mismo.

— Pero quiero que lo digas. —

Ella volvió a suspirar. Quién sabe cuántas veces ya suspiró.  
— Te quiero a ti. — susurró, tan bajito, que creyó que no la escuchó.

— ¿Te refieres en una forma sexual? — bromeó él en respuesta, ella se separó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. — ¡Ow, Takane~! —

— Sí. — respondió ella, pero él no entendió. No podía verle la cara, lo cual que colaboraba en confundirlo más.

— ¿Sí qué? —

— Sí, me refiero en esa forma. — Takane se dio vuelta otra vez, para encararlo. Estaba toda roja y tratando de evitar el contacto visual, pero con una sonrisa. — Ese podría ser mi regalo. —

**[...]**

**¡Ah~! Amo mucho-mucho-MUCHO a esos dos ¡uvu! Quería escribir algo con todo el Mekakushi-Dan pero *suspiro* no se me ocurría nada ;w; (es por eso que los mensajes de todos están tan específicos xD)**  
**¡En fin! ¡Espero que no haya estado tan mal!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka! ¡Te amo! (¿)**  
**¡Y muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos!**  
**¡Hasta pronto!... o no… (¿)**


End file.
